


Jealous kisses

by tiahwinchester



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, this is gonna be real cutsey I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad breakup, you decide it's time for revenge on the bitch that hurt Ryan. You guys agree on pretending to be a couple whilst outside of the bitches work. But sometimes you find yourselves forgetting what feelings are real or not. Or that you're not supposed to be kissing outside of the bitches work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started with the lack of madness. Ryan was definitely not his usual self. He was dropping in humour, there were no soft chuckles, where was the "Geezers Ryan!"s? You noticed something was definitely up with the Mad King. Whether you should mention it or not was a different story.

You decided to ask the others.

"Do you notice something different about Ryan?" You asked Gavin and Geoff as you sat and ate Chipotle with them.

"I mean, he's talking a lot less. Maybe he's just getting sick." suggested Gavin.

You nodded but that didn't seem right. He would definitely say something if he was sick.

"Hey, do you know if anything's wrong with Ryan?" You asked Ray just as he was about to leave with Tina.

"He hasn't said anything. I haven't noticed a whole lot of difference. Maybe ask him." he said as he shut the car door but leant out the window.

Again, you nodded. "See you tomorrow then." 

Next, you asked Jack as the others were out of the AH office. "You noticed anything weird with Ryan?"

"Yeah. He's slacking off a bit. Have you noticed he's hardly ever in the office anymore? He's says he's going to the bathroom or the kitchen and then doesn't come back for a good forty minutes." He said.

There's something you hadn't noticed.

You decided to ask him about it. If something was wrong, you wouldn't let him struggle through it alone.

"Hey, Rye-bread?" you called to him as he was about to leave. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded and took a seat on the couch. You rolled your chair up in front of him.

"What's up? Is it something at home? Is it something in your family? Did someone...die?"

He huffed and half-smiled, "No, no one died."

"What then?," you pushed on, "Is it something at work? Do you feel overworked? I'm sure Geoff will give you a little vacation if you talk to him."

"No," he said, a little paranoid, "it's not anything at work."

"Then what Ryan? I'm generally worried about you." you put a hand on his leg and caressed his knee with your thumb lightly.

Ryan looked into your eyes, bit his lip, then sighed, "My...girlfriend just broke up with me. We'd been together for almost eight years now. I was...I was going to propose actually."

You were taken aback a little. You didn't even know that Ryan was in a relationship let alone almost engaged. "Oh...I-I'm so sorry."

Ryan sniffled. "Yeah well, it's over now. I just...I wish she'd just given me a reason. All she said was 'I just don't see us lasting'." then he mumbled, "Because apparently eight years 'isn't lasting'." 

"Who is she?" you asked carefully, it may still be a touchy subject but you were curious, "Do I know her?"

He smirked, "I doubt it. She's a stuck up model for the 'Texas Beauties' website."

"Sounds like a porn site, to be honest." you laughed.

Ryan smiled even wider, "More or less." He looked at you again. "Thanks."

You smiled warmly, "For what?"

"For noticing. For giving a damn." He started sniffling more and then there it was, that one tear to rule them all.

You got up off your chair and slumped down next to him on the couch. You gently rubbed his back and whispered that it was okay.

A few moments passed before an idea struck. "Hey, Ryan."

"Yeah?" he sobbed, trying to sound strong.

"Does she hang out at one particular place like, often?"

"Uhm..." he thought, "She does also work at that new Starbucks in the Mall. Monday-Friday, 12AM-5PM."

You took a deep breath and moved to face Ryan. He moved to do the same. "Here me out, okay?" He nodded, "So, this chick sounds like a right bitch, am I correct?"

"If you'd asked me about a week ago I would have said no but now, looking back on our relationship, yes."

"Good, then this'll be easy. Bitches get jealous so easily, that's just a scientific fact." he smiled again "So, I was thinking maybe...we could catch some Starbucks around 3PM every Monday to Friday and...pretend we're dating."

Ryan smiled wider and shook his head, "I like where your heads at." he chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

You organised with Ryan to meet up at Starbucks at 3:15 the next day, Tuesday.

You both rode together in his car and as he parked beside the cafe, you felt your heart begin to beat a little faster. You both exited the car and stood at the hood.

"I guess we should...hold hands or something?" Ryan suggested awkwardly.

"Right, right." you wiped the nervous from your hands and grabbed his. Oh my god, they were huge. You felt like a kid holding their parents hand. But it was surprisingly warm and comforting and it made your heart beat harder. "Make sure you smile." You shuffled closer to him and smiled happily.

"That's her." Ryan pointed out a barrister with silky blonde hair. Of course she was gorgeous, of course she had a smile that could kill, of course that would be Ryan's type. Wait, what? Why am I worrying about Ryan's type? you thought as you shook your head to clear away the distraction. You walked up to the ordering station together, hand in hand. You placed your other hand on his chest awkwardly. 

"Oh...Ryan...Hey...." said the girl at the counter, eyeing the hands placed on and around each other. You caught Ryan's ex shift her head to peak at the two of you and you immediately noticed the frown.

"Hey, there," Ryan said, "We'd like two grande white mocha's please."

After a few minutes of waiting, your order was finally called, and who was serving you your drinks? Why none other than the ex herself. She smiled politely yet still judgey as she handed Ryan the drinks. "It's nice to see you again, James." she said as she look you up and down.

Ryan smiled and pulled you closer, you caught a big sniff of his cologne, a sweet minty smell that made you smile and lean your head on his arm. "Yeah, you two. This is Y/N, my girlfriend."

You smiled as lovely as you could, "Hi."

You both decided on seats right in front of Ryan's ex. 

"So, what now?" said Ryan anxiously.

"Well, it seems like she doesn't quite buy that you're happy yet. I'm pretty sure she's thinking that I'm some sad rebound. So...I guess we'll just laugh and stuff?" you suggested.

He nodded before smiling wide an letting out his amazing, soft chuckle. His laugh made you smile but when Ryan took a sip of his drink and then immediately spat it back in you laughed hard.

"Ow. It's hot" Ryan whined as he wiped the drink off his chin.

When you calmed yourself down, you noticed he was smiling at you, not in like his fake kind of way, but with a twinge of fondness and admiration in it.

"What?" you questioned.

He shook his head, "I've never heard you laugh like that. It's adorable." he said.

You blushed and took a sip of your drink, "thank you..." you mumbled into your cup.

After that, you two had just a general conversation about upcoming games, but eventually, you said, "I'm kind of hungry." So Ryan went back to the counter to order two slices of cake. Although you couldn't hear what his ex was saying to him, you could tell it was something about you. When Ryan came back to the table, he slumped down into his chair, placing the cake in front of you disappointingly. "She doesn't believe we're an actual thing." he grumbled.

You thought long and hard, you looked at Ryan's sad face; his hair falling on his face, his eyes fixated on the ground, his glorious red lips pouting. My god, those lips, you wanted nothing more than to kiss them. Without thinking you leaned over, gently tilted his chin, and placed your lips against his, softly but tenderly. Ryan's hand came up to run through your hair and you thumbed his shoulder gently. You both heard a squeal and a towel slamming down. Ryan pulled away to watch his ex storm off. You watched as his previously pouting lips turned to a victorious smile, you wanted nothing more to kiss him as he smiled.

"We did it." Ryan chanted. You snapped back to reality. "You're a genius Y/N why didn't we just kiss earlier? Of course that'd make her jealous!"

You frowned. Oh...He thought you kissed him for the act...Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the conclusion, woo!  
> Wow, this just shows how much of a creep I am, I pay way too much attention to the god that is Ryan Haywood.

The next three days continued similarly, you ordered, you chatted and laughed, you kissed, you went home separately, and with each passing day your feelings for Ryan became clearer. You often found yourself watching him during work. You noticed how when he was in deep thought he would run his hands through his hair; or how when he concentrated really hard on something he'd chew his bottom lip. You now noticed the little things that you never fully appreciated before.

"Hey, Y/N" Geoff snapped you out of a trance Friday morning.

"Yeah?" you said non-nonchalantly.

Geoff quietened his tone, "Are you and Ryan like...a thing?"

You nearly chocked on your own saliva, but you managed to sputter out, "What? Why would you think that?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, maybe because you guys have been hanging out like a lot more than usual, and then there's the glances you guys shoot each other sometimes like you know something we don't. It just kind of seems like it..."

"No, honestly. We're definitely not a thing." Your tone sounded duller than you wanted it to sound.

"You know I'd be totally okay with it if you guys were." he said, "I actually think you would make an alright pair. I'm just, y'know, because I'm your boss and all, I should probably know."

You nodded, and Geoff went back to his computer. 'Would we really make a good couple? Does Geoff really think that or was he just being nice?' you thought to yourself.

That same afternoon when the weekend was just in reach, 5:00PM rolled around and you said goodbye to everyone.

As you exited Stage 5, Ryan called your name. You turned around and smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

"I was thinking that like, on Saturday or something," you could feel your heart racing, "You could come over mine and," you swore it was going to leap out of your chest, "we could figure out what to do about the whole ex thing because what we've been doing is kind of getting a little bit old, we gotta think of something new, you know?"

Your heart sank and you no longer had the hopeful glint in your eyes, "Sure, Ryan." you said sadly, "I'll see if I have any plans."

You brushed past him but he grabbed your arm, you looked back at him and he pulled you closer, cupping your cheek and gently rubbing your temple. His other hand slid up and down your arm. "Is there something wrong, Y/N?"

You closed your eyes and let his warm hands and gentle strokes soothe you. "Oh, Ryan." You let out a small whisper.

You were taken back to reality by Ryan's hands abruptly leaving yours. He was frowning and he fumbled over his words.

"Sorry, uh, I better get going..."

If it was even possible, your heart sank even lower, "Right." you murmured, watching him leave quickly.

You never went over Ryan's place that weekend.

* * *

On Monday, Ryan hardly talked to you during work, but in the afternoon he came up to you and asked if you were ready to go.

It caught you off guard and for a moment you weren't sure what he was talking about, "What? Go where?"

"You know, Starbucks?" he shoved his hands in his pockets and refused to meet your eyes.

"Oh, yeah." you were about to stand up and gather your things when the words, "What are you actually trying to achieve with this?" blurted out.

Now it was Ryan's turn to be caught off guard, "I don't know." he mumbled, "To make her jealous?"

You continued, "And we've done that already...I just...I don't understand what your motive is anymore?"

"You don't _have_ to come..."

Suddenly annoyance filled you. You rolled your eyes, gathered your things, and elbowed his shoulder as you passed.

"Y/N," he called after you. You stopped at the office door, not bothering to turn around, "I mean it, what I said last week, thank you for caring. You always give a crap."

You sighed, the annoyance left you with an elongated breath and was replaced with guilt, "I have stuff to do this afternoon, we'll go tomorrow." you said before leaving.

* * *

And the next afternoon, you did. There were no kisses, just a nice and funny conversation. Wednesday continued the same.

On Thursday however, one big thing changed. As you both sat across from each other, cupping your individual drinks, you laughed at one of Ryan's jokes.

"Honestly, I really love your laugh." He commented with a smile.

To hide your blush you took a gulp of your drink.

There was silence for a while as you stared at the pattern on your cap and Ryan, you saw in your peripheral vision, looked you up and down.

"Anyway," he finally said, "Are you editing the Minecraft LP this week?"

The conversation continued on until it was 5.

You looked out at the darkening sky and sighed, "I should probably get going."

Ryan's smile faltered, "Yeah, spose so..."

You both stood and hugged, his arms wrapping around your body comfortably and yours circling his neck.

He pulled away slightly and looked into your eyes.

You own flicked to your right where you saw his ex staring intently, then back to Ryan who had a gleam in he eyes you'd never seen before.

Gently, he leaned down and planted a kiss on your lips. This kiss was different, it wasn't rushed or awkward but full of pure fondness like you'd been together for decades.

The screech of Ryan's ex pulled you two apart. "Ugh! I quit!" she slammed her apron on the ground and stomped out the door in frustration.

Ryan smiled at you victoriously and you giggled back. 

* * *

On Friday, Ryan was the most cheerful he'd been in ages.

"I feel kind of bad though..." you admitted as you both chatted about your triumph over lunch.

"I'm sure as hell not." he said, "She put me through hell. I was ready to quit my job because of her."

You nodded.

Later, everyone filmed VS.

Ryan smiled big and wide as the camera panned up to him, "Versus." he said.

It was Ryan VS Gavin, and as expected, Ryan smashed.

"The reigning champion once again defends he title!" Jack announced.

You smiled gleefully up at him and nudged his shoulder. 

Without warning, he spun you around to face him, gripped your cheeks softly and leaned down to kiss you.

The blush came hard and fast and you felt a warmth creep through out your body. You din't know what to do with your hands so you awkwardly rested them on his broad waist.

Finally, he pulled away and you both breathed heavily.

"Go out with me this weekend?" he asked.

"No to plan out our next move?" you smiled.

He chuckled back.

You nodded, "Then of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending was so rushed! Just kind of wanted to get it out of the way.


End file.
